


I Believe This is Heaven to No One Else but Me

by icantbestill29



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Grocery Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantbestill29/pseuds/icantbestill29
Summary: A two shot of Domestic propunk AU's! My teeth ache from the sweetness. Written for the_other_lutece_sister.Happy birthday!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_other_lutece_sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_lutece_sister/gifts).



> I love the time  
> And inbetween  
> The calm inside me in the space  
> Where I can breathe
> 
> I believe there is a distance  
> I have wandered to touch upon the years of  
> Reaching out  
> And reaching in  
> Holding out  
> Holding in
> 
> I believe  
> This is heaven  
> To no one else but me  
> And I'll defend it as long as  
> I can be  
> Left here to linger  
> In silence  
> If I  
> Choose to  
> Would you  
> Try to  
> Understand
> 
> -Elsewhere, Sarah McLachlan
> 
> Comments & kudos are always welcomed and appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Rachel are grocery shopping. Non canon AU.

"Please explain to me again why we're here." 

Sarah let out a sharp laugh at the the other woman's disdainful expression as they walked down the flourscent lit aisle. "Really, Rach, we went over this---"

"Humor me," she picked up a box of cereal, eyeing it in disgust. "People actually consume these?"

"Er, we need groceries? That's generally why people come to the supermarket, yeah?" 

Rachel put the box back on the shelf, holding it away from her body, as if simply touching it would reduce her to the peasantry around her. "This is why I hired a housekeeper, Sarah, so they could do banal tasks like grocery shopping."

"Oh stop bein' such a snoot," Sarah rolled her eyes. "'Sides', it's more fun doin' this together. We could maybe pick up a few ingredients and cook sumthin'..."

"Sarah." Rachel put one manicured hand on the handle of the carriage. "Do you not recall the last time you attempted to cook for me? Need I remind you, you destroyed my entire kitchen, consumed a very expensive bottle of wine and ruined the bottom of my Dutch oven, not to mention---

"Yeah, yeah..." She leaned in close, baring her teeth in a grin, "But we had fun afterward, didn't we."

"Mmmm, if you call rolling around in flour and ruining a designer blouse, fun."

It had, in fact, been incredibly fun and that they had had to jump into the shower after, only made it that much hotter, but Rachel wasn't about to let Sarah know.

Sarah had to admit Rachel looked kind of silly in her camel hair coat and white trousers while everyone else in the store was dressed for a casual Saturday afternoon. She'd wanted to go to one of those gourmet markets where they sold things like truffle jelly and everything cost about $500. She'd had to use all of her power (which admittedly wasn't much) to convince Rachel to go to a less flashy place. In the end, she'd been _very_ persuasive.

Rachel was still having a little trouble catching her breath.

"OK," she shrugged, turning down the frozen food aisle. "What do we need then?"

Rachel involuntarily shuddered. "Certainly nothing here. Frozen foods? Disgraceful. Do you know, Sarah, I studied at Cordon Bleu? Top of my class."

Sarah snorted. "You've never cooked a bloody thing!"

"Doesn't mean I couldn't," She huffed, turning away from her. "Cheeky."

"Yeah I am." And with that Sarah stepped on the front of the cart like it was a skateboard to gain some speed and raced away from her.

"Oh for the love of God," Rachel muttered, sauntering after her. She was dating a child trapped in a woman's body. She shook her head, watching as Sarah nearly crashed into a display of some kind of awful preservative filled snack cake. "Will you please show some sort of decorum," she hissed, looking around her. "We are in public. Although," she eyed a couple walking by in matching sweat suits, "that is entirely questionable."

"God, Rach, _lighten_ up, eh? This is supposed to be like, bondin' or whatever. Like things couples do."

Truthfully, she had no idea what couples were supposed to do but she knew she and Rachel spent more time at the apartment than anywhere else. Not that there weren't extreme perks to staying home all the time...

As if she could read her train of thought, Rachel came up behind her, breath hitting the nape of her neck. "I'm quite fond of you, you know. I show you on a regular basis, don't I?" she grasped the sleeves of the other woman's jacket, "Or do you need a reminder? I believe," she touched the small of her back discreetly, "there are many unoccupied spaces here..."

Sarah felt herself flush at the the thought, her knees buckling slightly. Rachel always knew just how to get to her. What worked. But she knew Rachel's weakness too.

"Why don't we grab some ice cream and get out of here." Sarah suggested, her voice rough. "Chocolate?"

It tickled her beyond measure that her corporate shark of a lover had a soft spot for ice cream. Sarah had learned the fact early on in their relationship and used it to her advantage on more than one occasion. As it turns out, one could be very creative with frozen dessert.

"That is by far, the best thing you've suggested all day," Rachel smirked, pulling the carriage out of the small corner they'd been stuck in.

"Oh yeah? We'll have to fix that then, won't we, Duncan?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Domestic! propunk AU fluffy goodness.
> 
> It's Sarah (and Helena's birthday)!!

"Is that what you're wearin' to Alison's?" Sarah strolled into the bedroom, towel drying her hair. "Bit formal, yeah?"

Rachel smoothed out an invisible wrinkle from the skirt of her dress and frowned, turning slightly to survey herself in the full length mirror. "What's wrong with it? It's a dinner party, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, but it's casual. Everybody's gonna be dressed---"

"More like you?" she supplied, glancing at Sarah's black sweater and well worn jeans. "I'll have you know, this is an Oscar de Larenta cocktail dress."

Cracking a smile at the slightly wounded quality in Rachel's voice, she dropped the bath towel and crossed to where the other woman was standing. "Oh c'mon, Rach. Y'know I'm just takin' the piss," she snaked her arms around Rachel's waist, rested her head on her shoulder. "You know how good you look." Their reflections stared back at them, "In fact," Sarah pressed her mouth to the side of Rachel's neck, "it's very temptin' to take you up on that offer to have my birthday dinner here."

Without warning, Rachel spun on her heel and had her pinned against the closest wall, hazel eyes flashing. "Oh really? Is that what you'd prefer?" Her lips grazed Sarah's ear, trailing slowly down the side of her jaw. "Because that can be easily arranged." Reaching down, she cupped Sarah's ass, giving it a slight squeeze, smirking when she let out a moan.

"We can't," She placed the heel of her palm to the center of Rachel's chest to push her back gently. "Alison's been plannin' this party for months and it's Helena's birthday too. You know how excited she gets...like a little kid, yeah? Cake n'presents n'all."

Rachel inhaled sharply at the mention of Sarah's twin," Your sister," she broached carefully, taking a seat at the vanity table, "does not appear to very fond of me."

"Ah, that's not true," Sarah argued (rather weakly, Rachel noted), collapsing down onto the bed in an ungraceful heap. "She likes ya just fine...still gettin' used to ya is all."

"When I saw her at Kira's party last month, she cornered me and asked me what my intentions toward you were."

"Alright, so she's a bit overprotective...hasn't got anythin' to do with you, that's just her way."

"And I get the distinct impression that Alison and Cosima share her sentiments." Rachel applied a coat of red Chanel to her lips.

She failed to add that she found Alison's tendency to constantly flutter around like a bird with its wings clipped utterly irritating and Cosima was slightly less annoying. Sarah's brother, Felix, was more tolerable, if only because he shared Rachel's taste for fine wine, they could have a conversation about art, and he was the only other person she knew who rolled his eyes as much as she did. Still, she was vaguely uncomfortable around all of them and much preferred the company of Kira who treated her like she was a person and not an interloper.

"Uh...anyway, we only hafta make it through dinner and cake and then we can come home and do our own celebratin'."

"That's cold comfort," she swept powder over her cheekbones, pointedly ignoring Sarah's suggestive overture. "And no small price to pay for having to deal with Donnie Hendrix for two hours."

"I know," she sighed, flexing one boot clad foot out in front of her. "But it's my birthday. Please, for me?" Springing up from the bed, she leaned over Rachel and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Rachel arched her eyebrow. Sarah was certainly going to milk that for all it was worth.

"Well, who else would I be doing it for?" She swatted her away with the make-up brush, the corners of her mouth upturning ever so slightly. "Alright, then, let's get this over with, shall we?"

***

 Outside of Alison's front door, the evening spring air smelled of sweet wilting flowers and fresh dirt and Rachel felt her brow furrowing in disgust as she surveyed her surroundings. Every time she stepped foot in Bailey Downs, her throat tightened. It was all so _suburban_ and she couldn't for the life of her, understand how anyone could actually live there.

"It's the birthday girl!" Alison greeted cheerily, her face falling ever so slightly as her gaze landed on Rachel. "And... Rachel. Always a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise," Rachel murmured politely. If they were going to pretend as if Sarah wasn't the only reason they even spoke to one another at all, then Rachel would play along. "For the celebration," she handed Alison the bottle of wine they had brought.

When Sarah had asked her to pick up something for the party, she complied, neglecting to tell her that the wine she'd bought probably cost more than Alison's monthly mortgage payment.

This was not lost on Alison who nearly dropped the bottle, eyes widening as she read the label. They stepped into the foyer and she opened her mouth and then quickly clamped it shut.

"Um, thank you, this is lovely. May I take your coats? Everyone is in the dining room."

 _Wise choice_ , Rachel handed over her Burberry trench and Sarah's new leather jacket (one of Rachel's birthday presents to her),after she'd peeled it off. As they headed down the hall, she felt Sarah's hand come to rest on the small of her back.

"You good?" Rachel wondered if her discomfort was that apparent and raised a shoulder.

"I'm not sure yet. The night is still young."

The dining room had been decorated with paper lanterns and streamers of black and pink, Sarah and Helena's favorite colors, respectively. The buffet held color coordinated plates and cups and next to them, sat an ornately decorated cake.

"Sestra!" Helena sprang up from the table to envelop Sarah in a tight embrace. "Hello, Rachel," she greeted far less enthusiastically, potato chips crumbs gathering at the corners of her mouth.

"Hello, Helena. Happy birthday."

Sarah exchanged hugs and hello's with Cosima and Donnie, who Rachel, noticed, lingered a bit too long with his hug for Rachel's liking.

"Where's Fe?"

"Oh, he should be along shortly," Alison chirped, wiping her hands on her flower printed apron. "I don't think we have to wait, do you? Donnie, would you help me bring the food out?"

Rachel had pulled the seat out next to Sarah and was about to sit when Helena wedged herself between them and plopped into it.

"Here is your birthday hat, Sestra," she sat the same cheerful party hat on Sarah's head that she had on her own mess of golden curls, insisting when her twin protested.

"Not really a hat person, meathead," Sarah grinned, "Rachel here, on the other hand, loves em' like nobody else," she gestured the offending object toward the blonde who shot her such a death glare that she immediately backed down.

Alison returned with platters of chicken, a red faced Donnie trailing behind her, balancing a large serving bowl of pasta, a salad, and utensils, and Cosima jumped up to help, placing everything from his hands on the table. "I would've carried some stuff."

"Fiddlesticks," Alison waved her away. "You're our guest. OK, everyone, grab a plate and dig in."

"Hey, Helena," Sarah turned to her sister, putting a hand on her shoulder, "D'ya mind lettin' Rachel sit next to me?"

Helena looked as if she very much minded but she got up silently and returned to her own seat, glaring at Rachel all the while.

Sarah had many qualities that got under her skin but when push came to shove, there was no question about how deeply she cared. It was always slightly disconcerting when she allowed herself to recognize it.

Sarah sprang up and grabbed two plates off of the buffet, coming back to the table to put a modest portion of everything on Rachel's and piling her own high with enough food for a week.

"I should be serving you," Rachel said to her lowly as she placed the plate in front of her. "It's your birthday."

"And you can serve me plenty later," Sarah squeezed her thigh under the table, "It's fine, yeah?"

"Oh get a room, you two." Cosima shook her head. "Some of us are trying to eat here." Her voice broke slightly and she bent her head down toward her food.

No one laughed and Alison shrugged helplessly in response to Sarah's concerned glance.

 _Wonderful,_ Rachel thought, spearing a cucumber rather viciously. Not only was she forced to behold this sad attempt at a dinner party, she would also have to endure endless whining from Cosima who had been unceremoniously dumped by Delphine a week prior.

_And why in the world has no one opened up the wine by now? What exactly are these people waiting for?_

"There will be no rooms for getting," Helena said gruffly through a mouthful of chicken which she was shoveling in at an alarming rate. "Birthdays are for family, yes?" She looked pointedly at Rachel.

Alison took the seat next to her, and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Of course they are, honey."

"Shall I see about the wine then?" Rachel said to no one as everyone had fallen into easy small talk which didn't include her. Sarah patted her hand distractedly as she rose, nodding intently while Cosima complained that Delphine had taken the cat when she'd left even though she'd admitted the cat liked Cosima better.

It was a relief escaping to the kitchen where she found the wine immediately, cradling the weight of the bottle in her hands. It had been a mistake to come, as much as she'd done it for Sarah. She detested the way they had managed to make her feel like an outsider. It was the way she'd felt her entire life but instead of making her sad, it pissed her off.

"Where the hell is the damn bottle opener?" She rifled through utensil draws, cursing under her breath. "For someone so organized, Alison Hendrix certainly doesn't---"

"Looking for this?" 

"Honestly, Felix," Rachel smoothed her hair back reflexively, recovering from the start he gave her. "Sneaking in like some sort of intruder."

"Hmmmm, right." He handed her the bottle opener. "It was in the bathroom...I'll let you use your imagination with that one, yeah? Here, let me."

She passed him the bottle and he quirked an eyebrow at the label. "Ah, the good stuff, isn't it. Not that I'd expect any less from you."

The cork opened with a resounding pop and he grabbed two glasses from the hanging shelf above the stove, giving them both generous pours.

"Better?" He watched her take a large gulp, slipping off his long coat and draping it across the leather backed chair. "Now d'ya want to tell me exactly why you're hiding in the kitchen at Sarah and Helena's party? Ah, Alison giving you the cold shoulder again? Or is Cosima still crying over Delphine...oh," he paused, his expression changing into one of understanding, "It's Helena. She's doin' her protective thing, right? Acting like a lioness watching out for her cub?"

"I don't know why it should bother me so much," Rachel admitted, drumming her nails against the counter top. "Not many people like me, aside from your sister, that is, and honestly, I wonder sometimes why she---"

"You're a smart woman, Rachel, you can figure it out." He touched her forearm lightly. "Helena just wants what we all want, yeah? For Sarah to be happy. And you make her happy. Alison's a bit put off by you is all, because you're sophisticated and you have a big corporate job and you're always _impeccably_ dressed," He paused to admire her dress, "Is that a De la Renta?"

She nodded, taking another sip of wine and he smiled. "Chin up, darling. It's not so bad. _They're_ not so bad...if you give them a chance."

 "There you are...thought you got lost," Sarah burst into the kitchen. "Hey you!" She spied her brother and hugged him tightly. "When'd you get here?"

"Oh I just snuck 'round the back," Felix kissed her cheek, "Happy birthday, love."

"Thanks. Uh, everybody's eatin'. C'mon and grab a plate before Alison stalks in here, yeah?"

"See you in a bit," He winked at Rachel. "Remember what I said, alright. You'll be fine."

"What was all that about? Sumthin' to do with the fact you disappeared for fifteen minutes?"

There was an undercurrent of annoyance in Sarah's tone that made Rachel immediately defensive.

"Oh you noticed? I thought you were too engrossed in Cosima's saga of who got custody of the cat to register my absence."

Sarah stared.

"Oh piss off, Rachel. You obviously don't wanna be here, even if it's my birthday, and even though I don't ask you for bloody anythin' _ever_. You can't do this one thing for me, can ya, without makin' it seem like yer havin' bloody teeth pulled!"

"Unless you want your sister in here, brandishing the cake knife to defend your honor, I suggest you lower your voice." Rachel pursed her lips, gazing into her wine glass. "I told you before that she doesn't care for me...and she's making it glaringly obvious this evening, isn't she?"

"Rach," Instantly, her posture softened and she touched her fingertips to the top of Rachel's shoulder. "God, is that what this is all about? Look, alright, Helena went a bit overboard tonight but it's cuz' she cares is all."

"Mmmm," Rachel raised an eyebrow, "And Alison and Cosima? What excuses do you have for them? Even Donnie appears uncomfortable that I'm here."

"It's _Donnie_. He's always uncomfortable." Sarah nudged her. "Hey, c'mon...honestly, they're not so bad. They're my friends. They care about me. And I know you---all I want is for you guys to get along. Not askin' for miracles here."

Rachel sighed. "I suppose I could have tried harder."

"Christ, is Rachel Duncan actually admitting she was wrong? Alert the bloody media!"

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes. "I'm willing to go back out there, under one condition." Rachel pulled her in, her hands running over the curves of her hips. "You tell them we can give them one more hour, tops and then," she skirted a hand under her sweater, scratching at her torso ever so slightly, "we go home so that I can give you a proper birthday present."

"I'd say your condition sounds reasonable," Sarah exhaled shakily, her mouth twisting into a grin. "C'mon then."

She led her by the hand into the dining room where Felix was entertaining them all with tales of his latest date and Helena looked up, acknowledging their presence with a scowl. "You are missing funny stories, Sarah."

"Yeah, I know, it's OK. Listen, meathead," She looked her in the eye, "I love you, yeah? That's not gonna change. But I love Rachel too and you're just gonna hafta accept it. All of you." She gazed around the table. "Anybody have a problem with that?" 

For a minute, there was nothing but stunned silence.

"I'm sorry, sesta," Helena was chagrined. "You love Rachel, _I_ will try to love Rachel." She stood and gathered the blonde into an embrace.

"Uh, yes, thank you, Helena." She awkwardly patted her back.

"Absolutely not!" Alison said, nudging Donnie who stuttered his agreement. "We're happy you're happy, Sarah. Aren't we Cosima?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, sure we are. Love is a good thing," she wiped her eyes behind her glasses. "While it lasts anyway."

"Well, on that note, I think it's cake time," Alison said brightly, standing. "I'll go and grab the candles."

As they lit the candles and everyone began to sing, Rachel turned to Sarah, her mouth tightening. "You love me?"

Sarah laughed. "For someone so smart, you can be such a silly tit sometimes," she said affectionately. "Isn't it obvious?"

And in soft glow of the candlelight, there in the middle of the suburbs, watching as Sarah sang a birthday wish to both herself and to her sister, Rachel supposed it had been all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the time  
> And inbetween  
> The calm inside me in the space  
> Where I can breathe
> 
> I believe there is a distance  
> I have wandered to touch upon the years of  
> Reaching out  
> And reaching in  
> Holding out  
> Holding in
> 
> I believe  
> This is heaven  
> To no one else but me  
> And I'll defend it as long as  
> I can be  
> Left here to linger  
> In silence  
> If I  
> Choose to  
> Would you  
> Try to  
> Understand
> 
> Elsewhere, Sarah McLahlan
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
